Mile High
by xxxAceBlade
Summary: Lemon; Coliseumshipping; Occurs right after the final fight in Coliseum. Rui pulls Wes to a side room to destress from the events of the previous days.


Mile High

**A/N Just a few things: 1) I hate shitty lemons 2) Coliseumshipping is really underappreciated and 3) You had damn well better enjoy this.**

It was over, the crowds were screaming; Wes didn't care. He was exhausted. Over the last few days he had managed to bring down one of the most powerful criminal organizations in the world. And he had done it without much help.

The whole world seemed to spin; he was dimly aware of someone leading him away. He finally came to his senses as the lift door closed. Rui stood across from him, looking at him with her blue eyes full of concern.

"Are you all right?"

He laughed. "Just tired." She nodded sympathetically and he noticed that she still hadn't removed her hand from his arm. He could feel the capsule vibrating and they came out into the sun, sinking below the arena to the white dome beneath it. The sun faded from view as they sank into the midlevel section of the coliseum. Slowly, the elevator slid to a halt, the doors opening to the grand room. Still not trusting himself, he let Rui lead him out of the lift and down the stairs. Instead of heading towards the second elevator, she pulled him into the waiting room beside it, gently shutting the door behind them.

She led him over to one of the padded benches and it was hard to say whether he sat down or collapsed on the red cushion. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the wall. His head was pounding painfully.

He heard something hit the floor and opened his eyes to see that it was Rui's jacket. It _was_ really hot in here, now that he thought about it…

Gently, like a mother undressing her child, Rui pulled his sand coat off, leaving him in his sleeveless black shirt. He let out a groan of satisfaction as he leaned back again, feeling the air conditioning on his bare arms. Once again he closed his eyes. He heard the bench groan as Rui sat down beside him. He felt her hand on his arm, almost hesitant.

"Wes…" Her voice was soft, no more than a whisper. "Wes, what are we going to do now?"

Her hand was hesitantly pulling away. He didn't know what made him do it, but he lifted his hand and placed it on hers, trapping it against his arm. For some reason, he didn't want her to let go of him.

"Well, you can go back to Agate now…" He trailed off. Why did the thought of that hurt him like a knife?

_She's like my sister,_ he thought. They had traveled together for so long that it felt like he was going to lose a part of himself if he left. It was just a…_brotherly_ feeling. Nothing more.

And then the thought of something more came into his mind. Up until now, he had never considered her in a romantic view. They had been far too busy for that…

But now, now the possibility was there. It terrified him.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he missed her next words.

"What was that?" His eyes were still closed. It was too bright in the waiting room.

"I said that I don't want to go back to Agate."

The meaning behind it didn't really click. He felt like his brain was an overburdened slug. "Where would you go then?"

There was a long pause, and then Rui tentatively spoke.

"I could go with you…"

This made him open his eyes. He looked at her, her face swimming into view. Her face was almost as red as her hair, but it _was _really hot in here.

Her face was also a lot closer than it should have been. Her hand slid out from under his, gliding up to his shoulder as she leaned in, closing her eyes…

The kiss surprised him, and he slid his arms around her back, pulling her in closer. She was practically sitting in his lap. His heart was beating fast; or was that _her _heart he felt hammering through her chest. He wasn't sure; he didn't care. The feel of her slim body pressing up against him drove thoughts of all else out of his mind.

Rui gasped as he pressed deeper into the kiss, his tongue seeking entrance. Her lips parted, letting him in. She let out a muffled moan as his tongue danced along the inside of her teeth. Then she pulled away, gasping for air.

Neither said anything, but the lust was apparent in Rui's eyes. Her hands slid down his back and around his sides before slipping up under his shirt. He groaned as her fingers danced along his chiseled muscles. He slid his hand down to her thigh but before he could reach it, she started pulling up his shirt. Throwing the sweat-soaked article of clothing to the side, he moved his hands down to the hem of _her_ shirt, pulling it up over her head.

She blushed an even deeper shade of red as he ran his eyes over her figure. Her shoulders hunched forward to try conceal her breasts. For some reason that only made it all the hotter as he saw her erect nipples through her bra. The temptation was just too great; he slid a hand underneath the thin fabric, gently squeezing one of her tits.

She gasped. "Wes…I don't think we should be doing this…"

Her skirt had ridden up her thighs during their embrace, revealing a pair of white panties with a soaking wet spot. Wes slid his hand out from under her bra and down to her skirt, pushing it out of the way. Her back arched as he started rubbing his thumb in slow circles.

"Since when has that stopped us?" His exhaustion was completely forgotten; he pulled her in for another kiss. She moaned and shifted her weight. It was his turn to groan as he felt her thigh grind against his throbbing erection.

"Damn Rui, I want you so bad…" His hands fumbled as he unzipped her miniskirt, pulling it down her legs, along with her panties. Her hesitation was gone now; she desperately unzipped his pants, shifting her weight off of him to slide them down. Whimpering, she kissed him again, grasping his cock through his boxers. He slid a hand behind her back, unhooking her bra. His breath was coming hard and fast as he threw the piece of clothing off. Her grip on his manhood vanished and he felt her fingers dragging his boxers off.

He squeezed and fondled her breasts. Her arms looped around his back as she straddled him, grinding herself up against him. The feel of her thighs around him was driving him insane. He pushed her down on the bench and positioned himself at her entrance. The thought that she might be a virgin crossed his mind, but her moans drove him over the edge and he thrust into her tight pussy.

Her hips bucked, driving him deeper inside her. "Wes…" She moaned, her fingernails raking down his back. Her red hair had come undone; it was now in a tangled mess around her shoulders.

She was so _tight_. Desperately he thrust into her, feeling her inner walls contract with every movement. It felt so good as her motions synchronized with his, her hips rising to every thrust. He felt a pressure build up inside of him, a release aching to happen.

Her moans were coming louder and louder and in between them, she was gasping his name. Finally, he felt the tension release as he climaxed, releasing inside of her. Gasping, he stopped, letting the movements of her body come to a halt. He leaned down and kissed her, twining his hand through her hair.

Then they pulled apart. Muscles trembling with fatigue, Rui rolled into a sitting position on the bench.

"We really shouldn't have done that…" She mumbled. "How on earth are we going to explain how sweaty we are to everyone else?"

Wes grinned. His exhaustion was coming back, but he'd never felt better.

"Rui, I think they already know."

"What?"

"We did just walk away from a huge crowd; believe me, no one is going to be surprised."

And no one was.

**A/N Just a note to other lemon writers: Is it that hard to write a decent lemon? Just to get it out there, I'd like to list a few things that I hate in lemons:**

**1. Stop making every girl have huge boobs. Especially the girls who are supposed to have small tits, like Rui. **

**2. Same goes for cocks. It doesn't take much to tell that Wes is not packing a 12-inch dick.**

**3. STOP CAPITALIZING SEXUAL WORDS. We don't need to see 'Cock' to know what it is. Believe me, it doesn't do anything to make the scene any hotter. As a matter of fact, it ruins it.**

**4. Stop writing like you're using one hand to type and jacking off with the other hand. My best advice is to spend some alone time BEFORE you write. **

**5. Avoid phrases like 'his true love', 'the girl of his dreams', 'her boyfriend' etc. We know that they're in love, all right? Lemons aren't cheesy love scenes, they're supposed to be hot and heavy. Female lemon writers, cheesy shit TURNS GUYS OFF. With straight lemons, it's usually the male readers the fics are aimed at, so do us a favor all right?**

**6. Be realistic. I don't know if girls know this, but a guy cannot ejaculate fifty times in an hour. Be sure to factor in a sex drive when you write. Teenage males like myself can be very horny, but we can't cum time after time. It's physically impossible.**

**7. What is the big deal with deflowering? I mean, I know a lot of people think it's hot, but the harsh truth is that a girl's first experience is never THAT enjoyable. Taking of Virginity is a fetish, please at least give that warning in the summary so guys like me don't waste their time. No, I really don't like to see girls cry, and that's what they do when they get deflowered. **

**8. Give a decent build up. Don't just give a back story followed by "and he ripped her skirt off and started fucking her". Believe it or not, sex is a result of tensions building up. It isn't something that randomly happens.**

**I'm done. I hope you enjoyed the fic.**


End file.
